The instant invention relates generally to detergent compositions and more specifically it relates to a liquid detergent and spot remover composition for cleaning carpets, rugs and upholstered furniture, a dry powder spot remover composition and an applicator kit especially designed for these compositions.
Numerous detergent compositions have been provided in prior art that are adapted to clean fabric. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,320,172; 4,137,197 and 4,277,378 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.